Steamy Sodor
Steamy Sodor is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot While Victor is visiting the narrow gauge engines at the Transfer Yards, Thomas is put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks. Thomas feels very excited; so excited in fact that he doesn't listen to Victor's instructions to ask the engines about their problems or to ask for advice from Kevin. Not long after Victor leaves, Spencer arrives and is very surprised to see Thomas in charge. Spencer needs a repaint, but Thomas thinks that Spencer needs repairs, so he tells him to go onto the locomotive hoist. Then, Henry arrives coughing and sneezing as his firebox needs cleaning out. However, Thomas thinks that some special coal will cure Henry, so Kevin collects some special coal whilst Spencer is still on the hoist. Then, James arrives with a blocked funnel, but Thomas thinks that James needs a new funnel, so he tells Kevin to collect one. But, Kevin gets so confused that he causes the load of coal he's carrying to create a moustache on Spencer's face, and worse still, Kevin accidentally turns on the hoist with Spencer still attached to it! Finally, Kevin bumps into James, who blows black soot out of his funnel, just as Victor arrives back. Victor is shocked to see his Steamworks in a terrible mess, and Kevin thinks that, as he's clumsy, it was his fault. But, Thomas owns up that he was too excited about being in charge of the Steamworks that he didn't listen to anyone. And with much-needed assistance from Victor, Thomas puts everything right. Featured characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The little engines (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Transfer Yards (mentioned) Trivia * Jules de Jongh is added to the UK credits, but it is unknown who she voiced. * An overhead shot of the Transfer Table reveals that it has dual-gauge lines, which allows both standard gauge engines, as well as Victor, to use it. Goofs * It's unexplained how Victor was able to go to the Transfer Yards. * Rosie's siderods don't move in the first scene. * No reason is given for Spencer being on Sodor. * Spencer's tender is nowhere to be seen whilst he's on the hoist. * Victor returns to the Steamworks when James blows soot out of his funnel, but it was said earlier that he would be away all day. * When James blows soot everywhere, Victor is dirtier than Thomas, but Thomas was closer. * Henry doesn't need special coal anymore. That problem was solved in The Flying Kipper. Gallery File:SteamySodor1.png|Title card File:SteamySodor2.png|Rosie, Emily, and James File:SteamySodor3.png File:SteamySodor4.png|Percy and Thomas File:SteamySodor5.png File:SteamySodor6.png|Victor and Kevin File:SteamySodor7.png|Spencer enters the steamworks File:SteamySodor8.png File:SteamySodor9.png File:SteamySodor10.png File:SteamySodor11.png|Thomas and Kevin File:SteamySodor12.png|James and Henry File:SteamySodor13.png File:SteamySodor14.png File:SteamySodor15.png|Kevin and Spencer File:SteamySodor16.png File:SteamySodor17.png|Kevin hits the button that activates the hoist File:SteamySodor18.png File:SteamySodor19.png File:SteamySodor20.png|Kevin backs into James File:SteamySodor21.png File:SteamySodor23.png File:SteamySodor24.png File:SteamySodor25.png|Spencer, Thomas, and Victor File:SteamySodor26.png File:SteamySodor27.png|Henry's firebox is cleaned File:SteamySodor28.png|James' funnel File:SteamySodor29.png File:SteamySodor30.png|Victor, Kevin, Thomas, Spencer, James, and Henry File:SteamySodor31.png File:SteamySodor32.png File:SteamySodor33.png|The Fat Controller File:SteamySodor34.png File:SteamySodor35.png File:SteamySodor36.png File:SteamySodor37.png File:SteamySodor38.png|Victor leaves the steamworks File:SteamySodor39.png File:SteamySodor40.png File:SteamySodor41.png File:SteamySodor42.png File:SteamySodor43.png File:SteamySodor44.png File:SteamySodor45.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes